Help me, please
by neonnerdz
Summary: If you want to know what this is about, read the story, because believe me...my summaries suck.


Well, I haven't written anything in a while, so I decided to write something.

But…before we can get to anything…of course, we have to listen to the disclaimer.

So… (You can just scroll down if you aren't a lawyer or someone looking for evidence that I'm breaking copyright laws.)

I, neonnerdzzz, swear that all of this is purely fanbased, and that I am not associated to any of these people or companise in any way, shape, or form, and the story here is purely from my mind. I do however own the characters that are not from this universe.

Now, let's get to the good stuff! :D

I sat alone under the tree that warm August evening. Everyone else was in bed or celebrating the last day of summer. I sighed and plucked an apple from the tree before looking out at the lake by our house. I saw fireworks reflecting off of the water as the breeze blew softly. It rippled and distorted the small sparks. I sighed once more and took a bite of the apple. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the noise of the parties going on around the property. But instead of muffling it, I heard a crying coming from the shed by the small, makeshift dock my father and I had built. I stood up and went to investigate, leaving the apple behind.

Every time I took a step towards the shed, the crying got louder. I finally got to the shed, and the sobbing seemed to come from inside the shed. I opened the rusty-hinged door and looked around in the dark. I saw something that looked like a black-cloth sack shiver and shake with each evident sob. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The sobbing stopped and the sack moved up. I could now see that it was a girl who had been crying. I moved over to her. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer. I heard her stomach growl and she looked away from me sheepishly. "I'll be right back." I said as I stood. I ran and got a couple of apples from the tree and brought them back to her. I offered her one and she looked up at me. "Wh-why are you being s-so nice to m-me?" She asked. "Why wouldn't I?" I replied simply. "I'm Saria." She said quietly. "I'm Link." I replied. _Her name sounds so familiar…I wish I could remember where I remember it from. _I heard her bite into an apple and stopped thinking. "So, where are you from?" I asked. "Well, it's actually a long story…are you sure you want to hear it? " I nodded. She sighed. "Okay then."

"Well, my mother and I lived in a small cottage a little while away from here since I was born. A week ago, it burnt down and my mother attempted to run away with me, but she ran to fast, and she was carrying my sister. I tried to call her, but after a while, I was knocked out from smoke inhilation. I woke up in front of what used to be my house. I had no food, no water, nowhere to live, and no belongings. So for a week, I looked for somewhere to live, and tried to find my mother. But after a day of searching, I gave up and went to find somewhere to live. The local orphanage wouldn't take me in because I was too old, and I couldn't work because I was too young, and I couldn't find anywhere to stay, until yesterday,when I found this shack. So I just slept here and kept myself disguised as a sack. And someone came in here and didn't notice me. So I thought I would be safe, until you found me. I hope I didn't disturb you at all. I just needed a place to stay." I smiled. "You can stay here for as long as you need. School starts tomorrow though, so I can lend you some of my twin sister's clothes and you can be a student with me. Do you need anything at all? Food, water, blankets…" "Well, water sounds nice, and blankets would be useful." I nodded and went into the house. I got a large water bottle, some clothes, and a few spare blankets and went back outside. Luckily my grandmother didn't see me, or my sister.

I walked into the shed and handed Saria the stuff she had requested. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. I wish I could repay you somehow." "There's no need. You're a guest, and one of my family's sayings is: A guest is a guest, and they get treated the best." "Well, thanks again. And, goodnight, Link." "G'night" I replied as I shut the shed door. I sat back down and looked back at the calm lake.


End file.
